Touch of Fate
by Shy Fire
Summary: This is my first FF so please be nice...if you want me to continue this, review! yeah ik short first chap and crappy summary sorry, hurt/comfort and rating for later chapters... was on HIATUS but is gonna soon be on my new account! so look up snow white flame
1. Chapter 1

**Heya! this is my first FanFic, so please be nice...anyway~ hope you enjoy the story...Review if you want me to continue writting it :)**

Danny bounced his pen in his mouth, "Uuuugh! This has to be the hardest homework ever!" He continued working on it for a good fifteen minutes, then groaned, "this is all i am gonna do..." He mumbled, then walked over to his computer and turned it on, and signed into a chatroom.

**Phantomkid262 is now online**

**TheMasters is now online**

**Imwaybetterthanyou is now online**

**Imwaybetterthanyou: ewww! are you saying that that rumor is true Vlad?**

**TheMasters: I am being quite honest.**

**Imwaybetterthanyou: So does your old college buddy that caused that incident have a family?**

**TheMasters: I believe there is Jasmine, and Daniel...I am not for sure that those are their names.**

**Phantomkid262: Are you talking about the Fentons?**

**TheMasters: Yes I am...How do you know them?**

Danny gulped, trying to think of an excuse...then he got an idea

**Phantomkid262: I'm friends with their son...but anyway...I have to go to bed...got school in the morning...Ugh!**

**TheMasters: Good night...I havent caught your name?**

**Phantomkid262: Daniel**

**TheMasters: That could be a bit confusing...I am going to call you Little Badger so i dont get you confused with Jack's son..and rest well Little Badger.**

**Phantomkid262: Thanks, and you too.**

**Phantomkid262 is now offline**

Danny sighed, then went over to his bed, and laid down, soon falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all...Thanks for the reviews =^.^=**

**LOL me: Thanks ^.^ and i know right, Vlad can be an idiot sometimes**

**Readingisawesome: yeah, its before the college reunion episode, and Danny doesnt really know him, its more of he thought of it as, two kids that had the exact same names as him and his sister, so he just guessed that Vlad ment the Fentons =^.^=**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, even though I wish I did**

**Dont hate me, but I added an OC to make this chapter more interesting ^.^**

**oh and one last thing: TheMasters= Vlad, Phantomkid262= Danny, KawaiiPhantom= my OC Alexander (or Alexie), and Imwaybetterthanyou= some random person**

The next morning, Danny woke up to find that he had forgotten to set his alarm, and that he had less than fifteen minutes to get to school, _well this day is already going great..._ Danny thought, annoyed. Danny hurried and got ready to go to school, and used his ghost powers to get to school faster. When Danny arrived at school, he had five minutes until the bell rang, so he was about to return human, when his ghost sense went off. _Great..._ Danny thought, then started searching for the ghost. The new kid froze when a dark fog came out of his mouth in a small puff, _there's a ghost here?_ he thought as two red rings appeared around his waist. His usually red hair was black, and he wore a skintight black outfit, and his red eyes were almost black. He shot off to were he sensed another ghost at, to run into Danny. Danny paused, noticing that this ghost he had never seen before. Danny used most of his usual tactics to fight this new ghost, but the new ghost evaded every one of Danny's attacks. Finally, Danny sighed, then took a deep breath, and let out his ghostly wail. The new ghost's hands went up to his ears, and the two red rings appeared around his waist again, returning him to his human form. He started falling fast, and Danny's eyes widened, and he shot down after the new ghost kid, and caught him. "Are you a phantom?" Danny asked, lowering slowly to the ground. "What would make you think that?" the boy asked, glaring at Danny. "Because" Danny said, then two blue rings appeared around his waist, and he transformed back, "I'm a phantom" Danny looked at the boy, and noticed he wore clothes a lot like Sam's, and he had red eyes and hair. A few seconds later, the bell rang, meaning that it was time to get to class. The new boy dissapeared a few seconds after the bell rang, to appear next to Mr. Lancer's classroom. The second bell rang after everybody was in the class. "This is your new classmate, Alexander" He said, then looked at Alexander to introduce himself, "As Mr. Lancer said, My name is Alexander, but I would prefer if you call me Alexie, my uncle is really the only person that calls me Alexander.." He said, then walked over to an empty desk and sat down. Unfortunatly, that spot was right infront of Dash. "so, new kid, wanna 'hang out' in the halls?" Dash asked, grinning. "If you are planning on doing anything to me, I will not hesitate to kick you" the boy said, no hint of humor in his voice. Dash didnt take him seriously, then got kicked by the new boy. After school, Alexie went to the apartment he was staying at and signed online to a chatsite him and his uncle, Vlad Masters keep in touch on.

**KawaiiPhantom has signed online**

**TheMasters has signed online**

**KawaiiPhantom: Hey uncle Vlad, how long do I have to stay at this school, when can I go up to ****Wisconsin and stay with you?**

**TheMasters: Next semester I will let you come up here and stay with me..**

**Phantomkid262 has signed online**

**KawaiiPhantom: Thanks Masters -hugs Masters-**

About this time, Danny had gotten home and had gotten online, to hear this one part, **KawaiiPhantom: Thanks Masters -hugs Masters-**

**TheMasters: No problem.**

**KawaiiPhantom: You promise that you wont change your mind?**

**TheMasters: I promise.**

**KawaiiPhantom: Yay! :)**

**Phantomkid262: What are you two talking about?**

**KawaiiPhantom: Stuff that doesn't concern you.**

**TheMasters: Hello Little Badger, and dont be rude Alexander**

**KawaiiPhantom: But what we were talking about is none of his business -pouts-**

**Phantomkid262: -punches KawaiiPhantom-**

**KawaiiPhantom: -runs to Vlad- He hit me D:**

**TheMasters: -hugs Alexander- You'll be okay.**

**KawaiiPhantom: -sticks out tongue at Phantomkid262-**

**Phantomkid262: -punches Alexie in the stomach-**

**KawaiiPhantom: O.o how did you know my name**

**Phantomkid262: why dont you ask the other phantom you ran into this morning.**

**KawaiiPhantom has signed offline**

**TheMasters: Why are you threatening him?**

**Phantomkid262: Because he is acting like a little kid when he is 14**

**TheMasters has signed offline**

**Phantomkid262 has signed offline**

Danny looked at the clock beside his bed to find that it was midnight, he sighed and turned his computer off.


End file.
